Overwatch:The Wolverine
by RoyalPrideMonster
Summary: The World is not the same as it was. Mutants, they are gone now. Only she remains alive. She is like him, very much like him. Enter a World where an Alpha Class X-Gene carrier lives out her days as A lone Survivor. Lurking around the corner is the recall of Overwatch ready to rise and protect once again. Will she hide? Or show Mankind that The Wolverine still roams the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Lone Fighter**.

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read this disclaimer. I saw Logan just like many other millions of fans in the world, and it was so emotional and great. Farewell Hugh Jackman…..for now cuz Nobody can do Wolverine better than him. Tom Hardy may surprise us if he's casted but he's no Hugh. Anyway. This is an idea I came up with about the infamous X-23 in the world of Overwatch. It's not my main focus but I felt as though I just had to right it to get it off my chest. Please enjoy and just so yall know, I am aware of how both fandoms work because I'm a hardcore fan! Well not entirely from Overwatch but I'm getting there.**

* * *

 **Earth- Year of 2076**

New York City, the city that never sleeps. A title it has maintained since the now seemingly days of old. The beautiful Metropolis glistened with its majestic sight of futurism. Buildings were running their businesses, streets were full, transporters littered the ground terminals and sky, and stores were open with customers coming to exchange money for food, goods and services, some tourists, some inhabitants. The Brooklyn bridge lights were on the verge of lighting up due to the sun going down across the island and bay. But had anyone had the power to fly they would've noticed something od. Someone was perched upon the highest antenna of the renovated structure, legs crossed. It was a girl, around the appearing age of twelve even though there was more to her than met the eye.

What no one in the world knew, was that this girl was the last of a race gone and forgotten. Sure, it had been more than three decades, but the humans have already accepted and acted as though Mutant kind never existed.

Mutants, the carriers of the X-gene, beings of once great potential. The supposed Homo-Superiors, the next step in Human evolution, gone and wiped by the inferiors that are Homo-Sapiens. This youngling, at least she looked like a youngling, was a girl dressed in simple attire. The worn out black jeans with a hole in the knee suited her nicely, along with a shirt with a faded-out unicorn and rainbow due to years of wear and tear. The dark blue jean jacket she wore fit snuggly against her figure since the breeze always came around night. A tight backpack was strapped around her shoulders even though she was sitting criss-crossed on the antenna and electric boxes with signs saying, "Danger High Voltage." Her face would indeed make a middle-aged woman and senior citizen use the phrase "Well aren't you adorable", if not for her stoic features and Hello Kitty sunglasses that laid on the bridge of her button nose. Straight wavy brown hair blew in the wind but didn't disturb her at all.

Laura Howlett, daughter of James "Logan" Howlett, held the Subway footlong sandwich with both hands as she chewed loudly with the wrapper keeping the contents in. The taste of BLT with extra ranch, pickles, bell peppers, and sliced red onions on her tongue. Who could forget the large Mountain Dew filled soda she had next to her, along with the opened tube of Pringles she bought at a liquor store. The bags at the Subway were too small to her liking. She ate her dinner while admiring the Sunset. The only thing that made this scene stand out were her worn out biker boots and her knuckles that were smudged in a coppery mess.

Dried Blood.

The fluids that she had seen and spilled over the last forty-seven years. The Mutant raised her glasses to rest on her frontal lobe, revealing the other thing that made her appearance stand out.

Her eyes, those aging stoic eyes. The only emotional part of her body that would make anyone stop and regret when they say "Kid, you got it easy."

Today marked the day in which he died, James Howlett, the Infamous Wolverine and also, her Father. She couldn't believe it had been forty-seven years since she laid the cross across her daddy's grave, to indicate he was the last of the X-Men. Forty-seven years since she watched Charles Xavier be buried. And forty-seven years since her friends, Jonah, Gideon, Rebecca, Bobby, Delilah, and Rictor, perished in the final fight at Eden against Transigen with the aid of The United States government. Her father had been right and wrong. Eden did exist, but not as a pure Safe Haven. They were hunted down again because it wasn't going to stop. And when it did, the government announced the end of the Mutant Phenomenon that reigned in the shadows for centuries. Laura would be lying if she thought she wasn't relieved when the United Nations issued the order of shutting down every facility across the globe that have captured and experimented on those with the X-gene.

And now here she was, alone in the world that entered a new era a decade after the death of her Father. If only he had been alive to see the Birth of Overwatch and the disasters topped with chain reactions that followed. Laura had been there during the manifestation of the Omnics, the formation of Volskaya Industries, and who could forget, the Omnic Crisis. Those years were the times that Laura had to come out of hiding and defend herself from the war that struck civilian territories. They were no match for her Weapons made of the world's most now rare Transition Metal. The amount of skulls and wires she had to tear to protect families who's homes were disturbed and broken into. She could only hope to this day that they never reported her, she doubted they even remember the claws of The Wolverine.

Overwatch, had helped big time. A new facility established at the time to protect the world, and they indeed have done they're part. But nothing was meant to last forever. A decade after the crisis ceased, the organization began to lose its grip with the people and they no longer saw them as heroes. During this time Laura had stow awayed to live in the UK, to officially get away from the major cities of the U.S. and then it happened.

The King's Row Uprising.

Good thing it only lasted for almost thirty days. But for Laura, it had been a risk it all with staying in the shadows of society. If it wasn't for her, thousands would have died, and the people all reported the same thing when the city went into recovery from Null Sector.

" _She tore through them like nothing."_

" _There was a child using machete like swords."_

" _They shot and electrocuted her, and she still kept coming at them."_

" _My family is alive because of her, where ever she is, I just want to say thank you."_

" _No, she was not Overwatch, this lad looked almost ten years old in civilian clothing_."

The Omnics have failed to establish a Human less society. The Prime Minister had order investigations on who was this girl responsible for the destruction of the robotic enforcers and base.

Jesse Mcree, BlackWatch agent and Cadet Oxton's reports were unbelievable to Morrison.

" _Three long metal claws on each hand_."

Now that the word was out on her mysterious heroics, Laura hid inside another airline plane and traveled back to the states. To this day she remained in New York. Here she had no problem hiding among the Humans, the U.S. rarely paid attention to major disasters in other countries these days. Her face was never caught one hundred percent on camera, so there was never any description as to what she looked like.

She abandoned her feral side once again and settled down in an apartment in Manhattan. Most would question what was a twelve-year old girl doing alone in the city. But the Land lady was kind and generous to her. They never spoke to each other since Laura still played her role of being a mute. But they had a silent friendship. The mutant even made sure they were on good terms since she paid rent quite handsomely. Twenty grand a month. The only paranoia the girl ever got was if she would be reported to the local authorities, not from her time in King's row, but for the fact of being a lone underaged girl with no guardian or supervision. Then again, she had been doing this for a long time.

She was a lone fighter, she could handle what the world threw at her.

She munched the final piece of her Sandwich before crumbling the wrapper and tossing it out towards the water below. She then grabbed her soda and began to slurp it up through the straw. With her dirtied hands she also snacked on her chips. The temperature was dropping as the heat from the sun was no longer in the area. After a while she threw the empty large cup where the wrapper went and secured the lid of the tubed chips to place it in her backpack.

She just sat there, contemplating on what has happened the last few years. Overwatch had disbanded much to her relief and dismay prior to today. She didn't hate Overwatch but she didn't trust it one hundred and ten percent. Overwatch sought out to help those who couldn't help themselves but not every organization was perfect. Overwatch itself had its own armada of superpowered beings but they were not Mutants, that much was certain. Under the command of Jack Morison, may he rest in peace, Overwatch had a few poster boys and girls. It brought a smile to her face in remembering Tracer, the time agent of the facility. In her backpack Laura had added a new catalogue comic to her others that were adaptions of the X-Men, it was a miracle that the issues were not worn out yet. Another face that was easy to know off the top of one's memory was Mercy, the greatest Healer in the world and the most brilliant mind of this soon to be ending century. Laura even saw her soaring through the dangerous skies during the uprising. Another that her friends would've loved was the Raptora warrior from Egypt, Pharah. She absolutely loved the thought of seeing the monstrous metallic amazon in action.

She shook her head with a faint snarl.

No.

That could and never will happen. Her place was nowhere in this world. Laura didn't even want to think of what would happen if any facility were to find out she was a Mutant, a creation of science but still a Mutant with the X-gene.

An Alpha class Mutant.

She walked this world, only her and her alone.

To change the topic that wouldn't leave her mind Laura went off to remember the big change she endured during her short-lived period in the U.K.

She looked at her hands, ignoring the dried blood that coated her knuckles, the old fucker deserved it after he tried to mug her before she came to the bridge. Lucky for her she dumped his body into the water of the docks, no one would ever find it. She flexed her knuckles and upon mental command, three metallic claws too long to fit in her forearm came out, yes, three.

Her body had finished its mutation and her skeleton had officially enforced itself with the spreading rare metal on the planet. Adamantium. Her skeletal structure had deteriorated all bone and they were now made of said metal. To her own amazement her claws grew longer along with the extra one in the middle, she was now just like her daddy in his prime. Her advanced healing factor could now help her regenerate from any type of injury and she hardly felt pain whenever she was struck by a band of rapists or street muggers. Although she still had her appearance of a small girl, Laura was now strong enough to lift or throw a transporter over her head. The true power of The Wolverine was within her.

Not even she had the answer as to why after all these years she stopped aging. But deep down she wouldn't have it any other way.

The world was no place for the weak, but Laura Howlett was no weakling.

To conclude her visit to the bridge Laura opened her pack to retrieve a large red rose. She knew that her father was no where near her location, but as the forty-seventh anniversary of his death was today, she extended her fingers and watched as the wind blew the flower away, most likely rendering it to land in the water after its trip in the air.

" _Duerme bien Pap_ _á_ _, todav_ _í_ _a vivo_." She whispered in her first language.

Looking at the traffic in the terminals below Laura had to hurry if she wanted to catch the cargo hovered eighteen wheelers if she wanted to make it back to the city in time to be home and do her nightly routine. But first, she needed music. Of-course the very Ipod that Nate Munson gave her years ago was obsolete beyond use, so instead Laura pulled out a set of black wireless earbuds from her breast pocket and inserted them into her hearing canals. She then pulled her sleeve back and tapped the watch like device on her wrist, sure enough a holoscreen of over a million soundtracks shined across her face in alphabetical order. She swiped until she reached one of her all-time favorite songs and played it.

" _I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known_."

After tucking her shades into a side pouch on her backpack she leaped of the edge and began to grind on the rail going down. Fear not once showing in her face.

" _Don't know where it goes but its home to me and I walk alone_."

Once she reached a certain altitude, Laura tilted sideways and fell of balance, but her hands gripped a suspension wire and she trailed down, the skin on her hands burning from friction in the process but she ignored it. With precise timing the girl leaped and landed onto a carrier transporting who knows what that was heading towards Manhattan. She ducked down on her tummy and eyed her hands for a second, the burn marks quickly disappearing and leaving nothing but small clear hands.

" _I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone._

It was only a matter of time before they reached the toll, so Laura did the smart thing and popped out just one of her claws from her right arm, she dug it into the inferior metal and drew a circle around herself, thus causing her body to sink into the trailer carrying goods. Smiling that the goods were all packed snacks, Laura cut open dozens of the boxes and began to stuff as many chips, cookies, and treats that she could find into her pack. The girl not once in her long life past on the opportunity of pillaging junk food. It wasn't her problem as to what would happen once this vessel reached its destination.

" _I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a_ …..

Once the security men checked the clipboard of the driver he drove passed the toll and into the part of New York that is Manhattan. Laura peaked her head out from the hole and got onto the hood once again. she waited until the driver reached a lane where traffic would begin again and leaped onto a bus, then a truck, then taxi. It was amazing how after all these years, cars were still on the ground but hovering. Only certain terminal lanes aloud complete aerial travel. For instance, the taxi that Laura was on, lucky for her she leaped of it before it took off.

" _My shadow's only one that walks beside me! My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating! Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me till then I walk alone_!"

She landed with a roll on the sidewalk with several citizens aweing her stunt work for a second before going about their business, the drivers of the taxi, truck, and bus honking at her acrobatics.

" _Stupid Kid_!"

She would've flipped them off if not for the music in her ears.

" _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, Aaah-ah. Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_."

She continued within the crowds. This is what she loved about the city, no one judged who walked the streets and no eyes on her.

" _I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind, on the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone_."

She came across a point where there were night time street performers jazzing it out on the saxophone, small drums and base. The youngling pulled out several twenties and tossed them into the open guitar case that had a few coins. Anywhere else in the world would be different but in the states, the dollar and coins were still in use. They gave her a two-finger salute and she continued, daring for someone to touch her since several men saw how much money she gave up.

" _Read between the lines what's fucked up when everything's alright, check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_ ….I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a…."

Laura turned into an alley and ran as fast as she could in it, when she approached the brick wall she extracted her claws and used them to leap and sink them into the structure. She quickly climbed up, occasionally looking down to see if anyone spotted her, they didn't. Once she got to the top she took a large breath and began a freestyle run off to her destination. She jumped, summersaulted, front flipped, backflipped, and side flipped over ledges and advanced water towers. She enjoyed the thrill when she had to make a large jump when there was another alley opening, she made it without a doubt.

" _My Shadow's only one that walks beside me_!"

Her claws glistened in the developing moonlight. The weapons that would be forever part of her.

" _My shallow Heart's the only thing that's beating_!"

Contrary to her music, her heart was as normal as ever, she was a raging huntress and no cage would hold her.

" _Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me, till then I walk alone_!"

Another contrary statement to the music. Laura would never want anyone to personally find her. She had seen enough hell to know what power hunger people would do to her. But if there was someone who she really wanted to find her…..it would her Daddy, or Charles. Maybe even Gabriella. Heck any of her friends.

" _Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah. Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah…..I walk alone, I walk a_ ….."

The fantastic Instrumental solo that always made her want to do air guitar pushed her adrenaline to maximum levels and she ran faster to escalade taller buildings. The island of Manhattan was always great at night, but it wasn't like her complex was in the middle of the whole time square and lights. Laura loved big cities, because they were large enough to populate all kinds of people, unlike small areas or towns that could easily hunt down criminals, immigrants, and for her occasion, freaks. She was approaching the apartments but before she would lower herself to ground level again she felt as though she just had to it. The girl climbed up a large water tower that overlooked several large streets, just a few more blocks and she could already be in the areas where the lights glowed the brightest. The moment was coming. The claws went back into her knuckles.

" _I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk a_ …..

She sang along in a whisper with Billy.

" _My Shadow's only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Till then I WALK ALONE!"_

"GGGRRRRRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH******* **SNNIKKTT** *******" she screamed to the dark heavens with her claws shooting out to the sides just as the final solo played in her ears.

This world still had one mutant…..The Wolverine.

Laura let the tear fall and she jumped off the tower into the alley beside it.

* * *

 **Unknown safehouse- Europe**

"You may come back when the time is ready guys, I'm glad you got my call." The kind baritone voice belonging to the gorilla on the holoscreen.

"We all did, you big fur ball." The giggle came from none other than Lena Oxton, her thick accent filed with life and joy. "Oi Jack, ready to get back on it."

Every one- Angela, Fareeha, Jesse, Hana, Genji, Zenyatta, Torbjörn and Mei, who had been found by the team and brought to their hideout, looked to the aged Jack Morrison sitting on the couch. He was a slight sight for sore eyes since his days appearing as a head strong soldier were behind him. His chrome dome forming, his eyesight going, his white hair glooming. But overall this was only how he looked. He sported an unusual uniform, indicating he was the anonymous vigilante known as Soldier:76, without the mask that is. A motive he was very proud of.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Don't know what I'll do about this gig I'm running." He gestured to his getup.

Lena grinned playfully while snuggling with Angela on one side, while Fareeha was on the other. "No harm in doing both gramps."

He gave a stern look. "Not your gramps "kid". he finished with emphasis.

"Sure thing, Dad." Everyone laughed including Winston on the other line. The gorilla changed the subject and spoke strongly.

"Since Athena is now installed into safehouse sector B, I'm delivering you all information on unsolved cases. The world needs us now more than ever, this is a start." the last phrase could only mean that he was cutting off his communication and wishing them the best of luck. They all waved to him and the holoscreen ceased its broadcast.

" _Commander Morrison, the cases have been installed_." The voice of the A.I. beauty rung from the speakers in the ceiling.

Jesse whistled loudly. "That fast eh." He pulled out a cigar and lit it with the built-in lighter in his robotic thumb.

Angela did not approve.

"Jesse what have I said about doing that indoors." She brushed her arms over the two woman she was holding, being careful not to make her adoptive daughter and lover uncomfortable.

"Still giving me crap about smoking eh Angie?" He crushed the cigar in his hand since he knew better than to face an upset Dr. Zeigler.

"If you want to destroy your lungs so be it, I gave up telling you to stop but you don't have to destroy everyone else's." she looked at Mei who had a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry child."

"Its okay." She adjusted her glasses.

"Will you lads quit it? How about those cases Jack?" Torbjörn protested. Everyone stopped what they were doing to eye Morrison who popped his neck and grabbed the holopad on the coffee table.

"Let's find out sha'll we?" he pressed a certain code and a barrage of holo squares appeared, over hundreds of files were going around the living room. Most with the mark of approval for closed, others that were announced "Failed", and others that remained unsolved prior to the year the organization disbanded. "One hell of a list."

"It disturbs me to find some of these abandoned." Zenyatta dragged his fingers across a holo square before watching it sway away.

"This sure brings back so many memories." Lena followed with enthusiasm.

"Indeed Child." Angela agreed while pressing a kiss to the Brit's temple.

Torb watched one go by his face and his eyes marveled when he grabbed it with his good arm. "Ah ha! Who could forget this one eh?" before anyone could ask, he opened it, and reports of the King's Row Uprising Manifested with all the other files going back into the holopad.

"I don't think we need a reminder of that month." Jack scowled but it did nothing to affect the midget.

"Sure we do. Just Angie, the lad, Reinhardt, and I kickin evil Omnic Arse." He paused realizing what he said and turned to the floating sentient. "No offense there."

"None taken." Came his calm voice in Harmony.

Angela shook her head in disapproval.

Jack had also had enough and was prepared to shut down the completed case when the Cowboy stopped him.

"Wait just a sec." his voice was on the alert, which was something that he never did unless he was in the deadly action. The man walked to where Torbjörn and the rest of the gang were seated. He took a knew and with a hand, he scrolled down to the bottom where the last patch of information was left. "Maybe not all of this is solved."

Instead of the usual images of the Null Sector designed Omnics terrorizing the community, there were now ones with a small human rampaging through the sentients with what appeared to be long knives on her hands. Judging by the long hair sticking out of the big purple hoodie it was hard to see if the small bundle of destruction was a girl or boy, but the interviews that traumatized civilians gave supported the fact that it was a female child. If only the captured footage caught a glimpse of her features and not just a tiny face with a snarl topped with sunglasses.

"I have heard about the child that saved the population in some of those areas." Fareeha said and brought herself out of Angela's snuggle hug to sit properly and eye the evidence. "I just never saw it up close before.

"Right you are Amari, I almost forgot this part, play that one would ya Jess?" Jack asked, all traces of frustration replaced with curiosity.

Recovered security footage from a hotel lot recorded a blurred run time of dozens of sharpshooters and devastators from Null Sector marching down the long road, weapons at the ready when suddenly, a transporter was thrown in their direction, crumbling several under the cracking rubble. The girl with the long claws came out of nowhere and sliced through the torso of a devastator followed by a stab in the motherboard weapon of a sharpshooter. She cut off its head after sparks emitted from the stumps. While all this happened, the other units did not hesitate to open fire but no matter how many times they peppered the youngling with bullets, she only shrugged them off, it was a miracle how not one bullet collided into her shades and her hoodie stayed on. One by one they fell. Their titanium silicone armor tore apart like butter against the shiny blades. The snarling coming from the girl was heard and she ran from the scene just as she came.

"Feral, yet impressive." Genji openly stated.

"That's not all Ninja hands. Lena." He called to the Brit. "You remember this."

The final screen shot shown that was tied with status observations was the photo of the Omnic base control room, one of the exits had Jesse in his BlackWatch attire blocking the way out and Lena in her armored blue uniform topped with an Overwatch Beret, ceasing passage from the other end. In the middle of the room on the ground was an Omnic dressed in a long dark uniform and coat. Indicating he was the leader, or at least one of them. His head had been decapitated and the bundled-up girl had her claws in his chest.

It was only a picture, but Lena and Jesse now remembered that moment clear as day. They had walked in from the entrance/exits to find the young girl hacking at the body of the sentient, her shouting was echoing throughout the walls and ceiling. When she realized that there were others in the room she eyed them for a second and proceeded to jump through the bullet proof glass in front of her that would lead to the lower hangar bay filled with slaughtered robots. The two surprised beyond comprehension to even make a statement or go after her.

"Yep…and had it not been for her things could've been much more-ugly." The skinny woman rubbed her neck nervously. "We only showed up when we thought all had been lost.

Angela nodded at that. "Reinhardt told me that he even tried going after her once the assault was over. She lost him in in an alley way. Poor child had to fight our war, she's so young!"

"Angela, I don't think that was any ordinary child." Jack furrowed his brows. "Children don't fight like her, children don't take bullets to the legs and chest then get up like nothing. Children don't have weaponized claws coming out of their hands."

"Don't be jealous just cuz she did our Job for us." Torbjörn blasted out of nowhere. "If I recall the National Gallery in London has a section dedicated to the Uprising."

"Oh yeah." Lena recalled. "The biggest portrait there is that of the luv's arm with three claws."

"And yet they still hated us." Jack shook his head while signing.

Angela scolded at him. "Jack, we were never here for fame in the first place, we do this to help without receiving anything!"

"Yeah yeah." He gestured for Jesse to shut the holopad down, he had enough exploration of memories for today. He just had to hold tight for his team and wait what the future had in mind. Whatever would come, they would be ready. But as of right now, he needed a Beer.

* * *

Laura walked out of the alley casually, but not before shutting off her music and hiding her earbuds. Hand now in her jacket pocket while the other held around the strap of her backpack. Just a couple more blocks and there it was. The apartment complex where she had been living in the past few years. One might think that someone like her would be residing in a shabby run-down place such as the low east side. But that was not the case for Laura. The building was a seventeen-story structure that looked like as if it was made of alloy and crystal glass. Sure, there were other areas with better taste, but this was nice for someone with no family or supervision. Another reason why Laura chose this place to begin with was because it was mostly an establishment for Omnics. Although Laura had done her time with taking the life of the sentient walkers in the past she really had no hatred for the beings. She knew that some were good, and some were bad. After all, this felt like the Mutant persecution all over again. Except the Omnics were holding on better.

The girl politely waited for the couple, a human and Omnic to walk out the double-sided glass doors before entering. The place was so neatly constructed it could pass for a low star hotel. Laura hurried down the lobby and made her way to the elevator.

"Hello sweetheart." The mutant stopped in her tracks upon hearing the robotic feminine voice of Karen, an Omnic with an hour glass body sporting a business suit with a dress skirt. Indicating she was the owner, manager and potential entrepreneur. Laura gave a small smile and waved to her. The sentient approached her and bowed slightly to meet her short gaze.

"How have you been?" another nod from the mutant was the only answer she would get. Then she noticed Laura's hands. "You are hurt."

She tried to reach for the dried blood coated digits, but they were pulled back in retaliation. Laura shook her head no while looking down at her boots.

The robot let out what could only be the sound of a sigh and straightened her back.

"Please take care of yourself, your room has been cleaned while you were gone." Laura waited for the dismissal and she was alone once the sound of metallic heals began down the hall. Wasting no more time the youngling entered the blue glass elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. The music was nice but it sure was no rock or punk. She never really liked calm orchestra.

Lucky for her the elevator not once stopped for anyone except for the old lady that lived just a floor below her, Mrs. Corvin, was her name. she was a nice lady. A widow probably. Laura hardly ever saw her let alone spoke to her, but she had no problem being in the presence of the woman. Atop of being old she was nice, caring, and slight short turned in the memory.

"Well if it isn't you again dearly." The white haired elder dressed in a long red Mumu spoke with a tremble of her lip. Laura giggled when her chin was stroked with a wrinkled hand. "I never see your parents around the area, just you. Such a shame that they let someone like you go up and about."

A strand of hair was tucked behind Laura's ear and the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Now there is no shame in being mute, you will find your voice again someday." The elevator dinged. "Oh, here's my stop." The old lady completely forgot about the presence of the young girl and tightened her grip on the purse resting on her shoulder to leave the confinement. The mutant waved anyway despite not receiving the gesture back.

When her own stop came she stepped out and hustled to the end of the hallway. She made sure that no one was looking and pulled out the keycard from her back pocket. When Laura stepped into the dark room she turned around and practically slammed the door shut.

* * *

The room was nicer then expected. A king-sized bed with a large sixty-inch Holo T.V. laid on the large dress cabinet. Laura's backpack was hanging from the open closet and her clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor, consisting of her Jean jacket, her worn out rainbow shirt, jeans, socks, and underwear. Her boots were placed side by side at the door however. Noise was coming from the large kitchen that was connected to her bedroom. Sure, one could say that the place could have passed as a studio Apartment, but the place lacked the run-down part and it was much larger. Not to mention the good view of the city from the large window expanding from the bedroom. It turns out the noise was not coming from the kitchen, but the bathroom door at the very end of the complex. The door was swung open and out came a clean bathed Laura Howlett with her hair slightly moist. She wore a hot pink shirt with Hello-Kitty on the center with black pajama pants with the word "Pink" in white letters going down the left leg. They were a little too big for the girl. Her feet were bare, with her small toes poking out of the bottom of the pants that dragged on the floor.

Laura knew she already had dinner, but it was time for dessert.

She grabbed a chair and dragged it to the refrigerator. One of the downsides of being a twelve-year old in appearance was standing two inches shorter than five feet in height. But like before, Laura wouldn't have it any other way. The freezer opened, and the youngling grabbed the large tub of mint chocolate chip, she closed the advanced contraption then leaped off the chair to run to the bedroom while remembering to fetch the ice cream scooper. She happily jumped onto the huge bed and grabbed the sleek remote by the lamp next to her bedframe. She did miss the art of Plasma screens but its like what they say, "Out with the old and in with the new."

She looked down at her tub then realized, this needed something. One look at her backpack made her grin with excitement. Within seconds she unhooked her bag and dumped the major of the contents, which were the snacks that she pillaged, on the bed. One might say she would be bouncing off the walls later on but Laura didn't give a shit. For as long as she had her powers, no sickness would come from this.

The Mutant spent the next three hours watching the earlier seasons of "The Simpsons." How she loved that yellow colored family up to nothing but no good. She laughed spilling ice cream and Oreo crumbs on her chin when Homer unscrewed the cap of the toilet to retrieve a beer, then drank it to grow big muscles to move his pectorals. She lost it when he saw the alcohol fueled car at the science fair then had a day dream where he took turns filling his car up and then drank from the nozzle.

"One for you, one for me, one for you, one for me!" she mouthed along.

The night was full of laughs and fun for her despite being alone. She had already finished her "Dessert" and collected all the piles of empty wrappers to toss in the bin below on the right. She figured it was enough Ice Cream for one night since the tub was almost empty, so she took it back to the freezer and ran back to jump onto her pillows. Normally this was a night where she would just chill and relax but Laura rubbed her eyes for a good half minute. Guess the sleep was starting to develop in her brain. It was funny, she could go for days without sleep, but if the last Mutant wanted to maintain her prime stage of power, she would need rest.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, her hand hit the power button to shut off the holo screen and realized that the lights in the kitchen were still on. Laura rolled her eyes and unfolded the bed sheets to slide in. She paid to live here with the bills she stole from ATM'S and she was too lazy at this point to get up and turn them off, there was always tomorrow.

She placed her head in her comfy pillows to snuggle with them and did one more thing before she would naturally drift off into a dreamless sleep. Reaching into her shirt Laura pulled out the two dog tags that she always carried with her no matter what. Two rusted chains held them together and soft fingers brought them to her face to read the names.

The first one, "James L. Howlett. The other, "Wolverine."

The last Mutant brought them to her lips to kiss them and with the honor from her Daddy, she embraced the act of sleep into the early night.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked this concept. I'm open to any kind of ideas and you will be credited!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day in the life

**Chapter 2: A day in the life.**

* * *

 **A/N: So glad you guys liked the first chap. I give you the second! Once again, I'm open to ideas since this is not my true focus. Check out my most successful story, "She Lives Among Us."**

 **To FnaftheBonnie: shout out for being my first reviewer.**

 **To GeneralSherman: if I labeled this a crossover than nobody would've seen this fic, but that's for reviewing.**

 **To Darth Cody: Thank you very much, I appreciate the help.**

 **To Warlocktongue: Ehhhhhhhhh glad you caught this man. To be honest I also thought it would be better to make Laura at least fifteen in appearance but I decided against that because now everytime I think of X-23, I see a young Dafnee Keen. Believe me bro I'm trying to get these updates in but my fucking work schedule is working me into overdrive, one day older and deeper in debt, Amen Ernie. Anyhow, please enjoy and keep your eye out She Lives Among Us.**

 **To Jarjaxle: Thanks for the review my dude, Just like Warlocktongue above if you're excited you can help out.**

 **To Overwatch Fangir: Not to fear, I know Laura is not how she seems. The story takes place 47 years after LOGAN, and Laura is now 59 chronological years of age. But thanks to her healing factor, her age is disguised and I decided to make her stop growing once she reached twelve, because in the film she was actually 11. I'd appreciate hearing more from you if you'd like.**

* * *

… _.Sharing the World had never been Humanity's defining attribute…._

 _-Charles Xavier_.

* * *

Night was beautiful this time of year. Stars shining over countless seeming horizons, and the heat of Summer slowly ending, making way for Fall. Deep among the vast regions of the coast of Englund rested a massive estate that could only belong to the richest in the nation. Or so one might think. Near the shore laid a massive elegant mansion that held only the bravest of the World's current Superheroes.

* * *

"Angela please, my hair is fine." Scowled a pouty Lena with a tantrum.

"The more you whimper the longer we will be here." The doctor replied with such stern. Fareeha surpassed a giggle at the scene as she sat on the couch. Lena's hair had already gotten too long, it started to cover and fall past her face and ears.

"But I've always wanted to see what it was like longer than usual." The Brit folded her arms. "Instead of Jesse being here you chose me instead."

"Oh hush, we both know you look better this way." The Swiss beauty continued her task and cut away at Lena's layers of hair, determined to make it perfect, short and neat. "Look on the bright side, you'll be keeping your bangs."

"No, the bright side is once you're done with the boring part that is me you'll have time to shag in the room with Fareeha." The time manipulator would've grinned wickedly if she saw that both older women were blushing, uncontrollably. Instead she let out a yelp from Angela purposely tugging on her scalp.

"What we do with each other is not your business Child, and secondly. She's next after you." Angela snipped loudly with the extremely thick scissors mended to a tube to a wide canister used for containing hair once pieces were cut. Fareeha also took this time to take the braids out of her sides that were already too long. Angela resumed her technique and in just an awkward thirty minutes later, she was done. The Doctor gave Lena a large mirror for the Brit to see.

"….." Lena's lips churned on what to say.

"You're Welcome." The blonde kissed the brunette on the cheek, gearing Lena away from her thoughts.

"I didn't say thank you." she replied but with no hate whatsoever, in fact, Tracer's hair had been restored to its typical look, short back and sides, with the bangs now long but short enough to spike upwards on their own without any conditioner.

"Well you did as of now." Angela took the short towel off Lena and issued for the girl to politely leave. "Wash up Child, don't just go galivanting elsewhere."

Tracer playfully urged her tushy at Angela with her hands on her hips and the Surgeon played along by grabbing a thick comb to harshly toss it at the Brit's rear thus causing the time agent to blink away to avoid the potential wrath she was drawing up.

Fareeha chuckled and stood up to make herself comfortable in the chair Lena had sat in.

"Very well Fareeha, as promised I will….Aah!" A bionic arm grabbed Angela by a wrist and the Swiss medic was spun around before falling into the lap and arms of her lover. The blonde's beautiful face was cupped with a metallic palm and rich brown lips engulfed her pale pink ones. The older woman's eyes bulged for a second before slowly sinking into the intimacy. To both it was disappointing when they separated.

"Not that I'm complaining….but what was that for?" Angela rubbed Fareeha's tattoo placed on her lower eyelid.

"For everything."

"Oh?"

"For being there for me my whole life, for keeping me safe." The Egyptian gently pressed her nose into the crook of her woman's neck. "For restoring the use of my arms and accepting my feelings."

Angela moaned a little when she felt tiny kisses against her advanced creamy toned skin. She was not ashamed, she loved the strong Amari. Being the daughter of the great Sniper Amari was always a help in starting a reputation. Fareeha's time during the Golden age of Overwatch had been some of her best years. Being introduced to Angela by her Mother had been a day to remember for the rest of her life. Who would've thought that a babysitter could become a lover? Especially after a chronologically twenty-year difference in age? These two of course, and maybe Lena.

"I did what I had to do…..to make you into the proud fighter you are today _Mein sch_ _ö_ _nes Seele_." The Swiss descendant lost all moral and moaned louder when her pulse was sucked.

"And yet you don't look any older than when I met you Habibi." The Raptora pilot murmured into the neck. Yes, she did know that Angela was not five years her senior, but the Egyptian only loved her, for her. And as much they both wanted this to continue, they had to stop, this was not the time and place for such tactics.

With one final peck of their lips, Angela got off Fareeha and reached for the advanced scissors she dropped on the floor. The towel was brought over the fighter's collar and the procedure began.

* * *

They both stepped into the shower completely exposed with the hot water pouring over their bare bodies. Fareeha took this moment to brush the excess hairs off her shoulders and ran her fingers through her recently cut hair. Angela Ziegler had done it again! The rest of the moment was filled with bathing and the occasional Shower Sex.

* * *

Now dry, clothed and completely clean, Fareeha walked down the hall while adjusting the black tank top over her bra and shoulders. Her black pedicured feet were bare, and nothing covered her legs due to the tight high gym shorts she sported around her waist. When she approached the hallway that would lead to the large living room, she heard the one thing she thought she wouldn't be hearing for the rest of the night.

Enjoyment and laughter. Judging by how intense it was, it could only mean everyone in the large house was there.

Right when Fareeha stood in the door way her breathing ceased, it was as if an invisible hand had squeezed her Heart.

Everyone sat on the furniture except for Lena since it was revealed she wasn't there and the enormous Man sporting heavy boots, grey camo pants, and royal blue shirt hugging his colossal muscles ridden with scars stood up in a hype, along with the woman in the uniform of yet another national infamous vigilante, "Shrike." But she wore no mask with her cloaked hood down, thus showing everyone her once beautiful features and an eyepatch over her right eye.

"Fareeha!"

"Habibi!"

The Raptora warrior found her voice and worked up the courage to not make it sound like such a whisper.

"Mama?….Baba?…"

Her Mother and Father were here.

Reinhardt chuckled and walked to the woman, his heavy stomps were heard by all ears. "Come here _Mein Lieber_." Lucky for her, the former Crusader was not as big as he was in his armor, so his impressive bulk of seven foot-three inches was always soothing with his caring nature. He hugged her in his arms and she returned his gesture with no hesitation.

" _Baba_ …" her lip began to quiver. He rubbed his chin against her noggin, resulting in the scraping sound of his beard.

Knowing that his partner wanted to see her as well, Reinhardt let go and side stepped to allow Ana to come forward. The old sniper ruffled her silver hair and brought her daughter into a smaller embrace. This time Fareeha being the one to bend down a little since she stood at six-four, three inches shorter than her Mother.

" _Mama_ …." Her eyes grew shut and her bionic arms tugged at the tunics of Shrike.

"There there, Habibi, it's okay. Winston told us your location, and we had to come."

A faint sniffle came from Fareeha and the scene was completed when Angela now stood in the doorway with Lena by her side. Everyone watched the family of three hug and Mei had to calm Snowball who was shaking like crazy in her lap.

"Well ain't this a family re…" Jesse was immediately silenced when he had a comb hit his head courtesy of Angela who had been using it to untangle her humid hair. It wasn't necessary for the Cowboy to state the obvious and ruin the moment.

"Winston told you both?" the daughter asked out loud for everybody to hear even though they probably knew already.

"Yes." Confirmed the father.

"But how did….."

Ana stroked the tiny tear away from Fareeha. "One ORCA was not the only thing that was salvaged my Child, we came in our own Jet transporter." Her head bobbled to signal past the walls of the big house.

"But why?"

"As I said before Fareeha, Winston made the call and we saw it…..we are not going to stand by because of our age and watch the World Perish. Your Father even has his armor in the cargo." Ana finished earning a chuckle from the large Man.

Jack then stood while popping his neck. "Nice to have you guys on board once again. Make yourselves at home."

Ana smiled and then proceeded to loosen her garments and discard her gauntlet. "Thank you, Jack. It does feel nice to see you again after so long."

"And I knew you were never dead from the start." This caused a slight awkward pause, but he quickly fixed it. "Just sit back and relax I'm sure you guys came a long way, would ya'll like a drink."

"Beer in a Mug!" came Reinhardt's joy.

"Tea, would be nice, that is if you have any?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Angela protested just as Jack disappeared into one of the kitchens.

Ana turned to the Doctor with gratitude. The blonde coming closer to give Ana one of her own Motherly hugs. "Angela my Dear…you are the same as ever."

The medic giggled. "I could say the same for you."

"Oh hush now, my crinkles are becoming wrinkles." Everyone chuckled earning a small blush for the Sniper. "Anyhow….how are the children?" she purposely asked to help silence their snickering except for Zenyatta, who never once made a sound.

"Believe me when I say I'm keeping them in check. This one however." The medic gave Lena a look. "Can be quite the handful."

Lena stuck out her tongue and blinked away to the other side of the room to sit with Hana the moment Angela's brow furrowed. Ana then picked a different topic.

"And how have you been treating my daughter?"

"Mama!"

Mei, Lena, and Hana all giggled like school girls in their Jim jams.

"Have I not met all the requirements already? I cook, I'm a multitasker, and amazing in bed." She finished with a shrug.

"Angela!"

Everyone just couldn't get enough of the killer that was laughter and this time, Zenyatta did bring a palm to his face while lowering his head. Fareeha had been so embarrassed that she hid behind her Father and wanted nothing more than for him to double over backwards on top of her, killing her in the process.

"Oh please Fareeha, I only want what's best for you." the Sniper said sarcastically. "I wouldn't just want anyone dating my daughter." even though Angela was a woman, the Crusader and Sniper accepted whatever gender their daughter preferred.

Hearing this gave the opportunity for Fareeha to defend herself and peaked her head from beneath her Baba's armpit. "If I recall, you never wanted me to be with Angela! Always telling me she was too old for me and that I should focus on others in school."

"You made attempts of asking a grown woman to Prom when you were only fifteen, of course I was going to intervene." Ana shot back with a shrug.

Angela raised a hand. "But I still managed to go, though I didn't like the stares they kept giving us."

It was amazing how they could playfully argue of personal gossip with everyone else in the fucking room observing as if they were watching a stand-up comedy. Jack's chuckling could be heard too at this point.

Fareeha was determined to end this on her terms. "And when I left for Egypt you told me to give up." she came out from her hiding and wrapped her arms around Angela's waist from behind. "But look at me now." she kissed the pale skinned beauty when she tilted her head up to meet the Amari heir's face.

"She's mine." Fareeha brushed her nose into Angela's golden clean hair that looked completely different when it wasn't tied up in its massive bun.

"We just want you to take care and love one another." Reinhardt then spoke, getting to the point. "Though I must admit I never thought I would see someone who grew up with me." He mentioned to Angela. "Be with someone I watched grow up."

Fareeha hid her face in her girlfriend's neck to hide the creeping blush. But at least the moment was now tender, with a bit of Romance.

"I will be here for her always." Angela finished while firmly gripping the bionic arms she installed into her woman several years ago.

Jack of all people came in with a large tray. "I got the Booze."

* * *

" _Aah ha ha, aha, aah ha ha, It's a Giraffe_!"

Laura doubled over with laughter in her messy bedsheets as Patrick Star called the bubble made Elephant, a completely different animal. Watching the first seasons of Spongebob Squarepants was a new-found activity that she liked to perform every morning. It always gave the sense of happiness since gone were days of waking up, thinking that Pierce or any men from any organization were going to tear down the door with guns at the ready. She had slept well. A part of her resting routine she was proud of. The sun shined into the room beautifully and the girl would always wake up stretching her arms with a yawn and claws popping out to glisten in the light. To test their durability, she would also chip all six of them together to creating sparks and sunk them back into her knuckles once the doubt was gone.

The Morning gave off the indication that it was going to be a slow one, so Laura just spent the rest of the time in bed enjoying her show. Then it came.

Her stomach growled….who'd a thought.

She could make breakfast in the kitchen, but today was Wednesday. That meant free breakfast in the open café below the building. But the real question on her mind was, "Should she go?"

" _Spongebob_!"

Laura's attention was geared to the screen.

" _Why?! Why did you set me on fire Spongebob?!_

The Mutant looked on in horror as the Pineapple house was burning.

" _Why didn't you just write your Essay?! STOP WASTING TIME!_!

The Mutant leaped out of the bed and landed on the floor on all fours. She scurried to the kitchen to shut off the lights and came back while removing her clothes. She quickly switched her pink shirt for the grey worn out one on the floor and slipped on the socks and jeans that were there as well. Her Pajamas were now scattered but she didn't care. Laura hurried to the bathroom and used the stool to look in the mirror. Letting out a dissatisfied grunt, the youngling grabbed a brush and harshly took the shift to her slight rat's nest of a scalp. Once it looked decent she gave a snarling smile while unsheathing her claws and crossing her arms over her chest, she couldn't help it. She then found herself back in her bedroom, ignoring the messy bed and trashed clothes but turned off the T.V. with the remote.

Just as she was about to swing the backpack over her shoulders, Laura stopped mid swing to put on the Jacket then walked to the door securing her bag, she never went anywhere without it.

The laces of her thick boots were tied in a double knot and Laura looked at her room one final time before opening the door to close it in her wake. She could only hope that she would return to it by the end or earlier in the day.

* * *

The smell of rich scented goodness entered her advanced nostrils the moment the elevator opened for Laura. Her nostrils flared a little in an animalistic type of way. Pancakes, waffles, fresh fruit, cereal, Bacon, Milk, Hot Chocolate, Cocktail weenies, Orange juice, Eggs, Coffee, and Donuts. If one of her gifts was flying, she would've floated to the aroma by now.

" _Ven con Mam_ _á_." She happily skipped out but then fixed her posture to politely walk down the massive hall. The Café was just behind the red elegant doors and the scent was now much stronger for Laura. The cafeteria looked nice as did the rest of the building, several families were there already with their children, some were couples, both Human or Omnic alike. A true inner sanctum for coexistence, sadly the rest of the world could never be like this.

"Why, Good Morning dear." Karen's voice was heard, and Laura eyed the sentient in her usual attire a few feet away with two bodyguard men behind her dressed in dark suits. She told them to stay put and she walked to the girl to take a knee. "I just knew you would come today, it is Wednesday after all."

Laura giggled when her nose was booped by the owner. The Omnic eyed the girl's hands. "I see you have treated your wounds, excellent! Please follow me."

Not being one to make the kind robotic woman look bad, Laura trailed behind her to a far end over the variety of the neat tables and they now found themselves by a small booth surrounded by thick scarlet curtains. A small gold tab labeled, "Reserved", was removed and placed into the breast pocket of Karen's pin strip jacket. "This will be your table dear, away from anyone wishing to eye you."

Laura smiled and for once hugged the Omnic by her waist, resting her head on the hard abdomen. Karen pondered in thought with her programing and took another knee. "I want you to know, that even though you have been living here for a while, I want you to feel safe and sheltered…..I know you are a brave little soul."

Laura paid close attention since the tone of voice now being used by Karen was serious yet soothing. The Mutant's hairs on the back of her neck were starting to tingle due to the Omnic reaching for her small hands. To tell the truth she wanted to pull back like many times in the past, but her fingers and knuckles were not bloodied this time as usual and Karen was being gentle, and patient. She grabbed one of Laura's hands by the fingers to raise them so they both could see.

"Don't be ashamed of what you are." Laura almost swallowed the lump in her throat from what she just heard. "You should be proud of what you did during King's row, and not squandering your gifts as anyone else would."

The small girl was now looking at the sentient with silent shock, with her mouth agape, showing off her small crooked front teeth. "Don't panic dear, your secret is safe with me."

Deep down Laura felt ashamed of herself, how did Karen find out? The events of the Uprising were mentioned but Laura never once popped her claws out on these premises unless she was in her room. Karen truly was smart to put two and two together however. The sometimes-late nights of coming back, the blood that Laura never bothered to wash off her hands because it always gave her a sense of thrill, and always tending to snarl at the Security Guards sometimes when they tried to grab her arm to take her to their office when she wouldn't speak. To top it off, her being without a Guardian, could bring anyone to the only logical conclusion if they thought hard enough, which they rarely did.

Knowing now it would do her no good being silent, Laura started a new approach.

The girl politely shook her hand from Karen's hold and slowly bent her fingers to where she made a fist. Deep down Laura developed the sense of pride showing off her powers. Karen watched as the skin between tiny knuckles opened like lizard slits without drawing blood and just as she suspected. Three Polished metal blades began to rise from within Laura's forearm. How exactly did they fit in her body? The finishing touch was the sound of swords being unsheathed from their holsters entering their hearing canals/sensors.

"Impressive, very impressive dear." With Laura's permission, Karen approached with an index finger and poked one of the tips of the three blades. The point of the Omnic's own digit bending thanks to the pressurized touch.

"Laura."

The sentient's head was now turned to the girl. "Did….did you…"

She nodded with compassion.

"My name….is Laura." The Mutant revealed with her thick Spanish Accent and high-pitched voice typical of her age. The claws sunk back in faster than they came out and she extended a hand to greet the owner properly for the first time. "Laura Kinney Xavier Howlett."

And here Karen thought that the girl was a permanent mute, all this time it was possible for her to talk. It mattered not to the Omnic, she wasn't mad and she didn't judge the reasons behind…..Laura's tactics. At least she finally learned the name of the child staying on her premises.

"Well then." Karen replied. "It is an honor to finally meet you Laura." They finally shook hands with joy.

Another stomach growl came from the Mutant's tummy and they both laughed as Karen stood up again.

"I think I have kept you here long enough Laura, please enjoy the servings. But remember to finish what is on your plate, I do not approve of being wasteful." Laura nodded earning a chuckle. They both didn't have to tell each other that it was best to stick with the routine of silent communication, the Omnic was fond and used to it.

"But please tell me one more thing Sweetheart." Laura waited while also making sure no one would hear their conversation. "You are not like them, part of Overwatch that is…but are you one of them? A Mutant?"

Laura's eyes filled with awe again, not many even knew what Mutants were anymore. But for Karen to be asking such a thing brought warmth to the girl's heart. Not everyone has forgotten the mythical X-Gene carriers. But what could she say? Yes, she was a Mutant, but it was also a half lie. She was born and bred in a laboratory and lived the life of genetic experimentation the first chronological eleven years of her life. In the end however, nothing could deny that she had the X-Gene, because it wasn't something that could be created out of thin air. It was a natural deformity occurrence in Human anatomy and evolution. And just the thought of being called an experiment made her want to kill anything.

"… _.Don't be what they made you_ …"

Those were the final words of wisdom her Father gave her before succumbing to his wounds and age of almost two centuries. She would take those words to her grave even if it meant she would live double that of Logan.

The Mutant nodded without hesitation.

"Then I wish you well, brave little Mutant." And with that, Karen walked away with her bodyguards trailing behind her once she passed them. The Omnic still had so much on her programed mind. So many questions that Laura probably didn't even have the answers to. One of them being how was it possible for someone like her to appear the same after events that happened seven years ago. Did it have something to do with being able to survive ballistic and plasma fire? Only superior beings above had the answer.

Laura watched in a protective manner as Karen left to tend to other business and as soon as the three were out of sight, she hurried to the short buffet line to grab a plate. The sign next to the long stack of pearly white dishes read, "Eat all you can, but finish what you eat! Meal will then be charged $7.00 each!" The people living here knew better than to mock the sign. The chefs and waiters were always on the look-out. Just like her nose told her in the elevator, Laura feasted her eyes on all the servings with large heat lights shining over them.

Decisions, decisions.

She made it back to her reserved booth, plate in hand and backpack coming off to rest it next to her in the seat. The plate was placed on the luxury table full of nothing, but bacon and three waffles coated in syrup. It wasn't much but she could go for seconds. At that moment she realized she had no utensils and beverage. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"Do you wish for assistance Miss?" came the voice of a middle-aged woman with ginger hair and elegant attire topped with a large white apron that reached past her knees. Judging by how she acted Laura could tell she was one of the three waiters in the café. Ready to serve and please. Laura then noticed the huge cart she was pushing filled with almost every beverage excluding alcohol.

Just her luck. _"Leche por favor_ "

The waiter blinked twice. "I beg your pardon?"

" _Leche por favor, y quiz_ _á_ _s un tenedor y chuchillo tambi_ _é_ _n_."

"Oh my." The waitress brought a hand to her mouth. She did not mean to sound rude in her mind, but she could not understand Spanish. What could she do?! Then she noticed Laura's plate was missing utensils. The woman reached into the pockets of her apron and handed Laura the wrapped fork, spoon and knife.

"Is this what you wanted?" the child nodded and taking the tools politely.

"Por favor, solo quiero Leche para tomar."

"Por favor", obviously meant please but what was Leche? The woman was only serving beverages…..then she near up slapped herself when the ginger read the milk server jar having the label, "Milk/Leche", she deserved to be slapped.

"Very well, I will be around when you wish for more." She grabbed a large cup made of glass and filled it to the top with the white substance. She set it on the table next to Laura's plate and excused herself.

" _Gracias_."

"You're Welcome Miss."

Now the Mutant's feast could begin, and in just twenty minutes, it was going fast. Laura had tried everything that had to be offered, and just like the sign, nothing was left on the plates piling up on the other side of her table. Her latest serving was not a plate, but a bowl full of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. With her fifth helping of milk she poured her glass and started eating away at the craving crunchy squares. She had to thank Karen for the reserved spot, she hated how people were eyeing her whenever she came around the corner for more food. Why couldn't they just mind their own business? Milk dripped down her chin to which the girl just wiped with the back of her hand.

" _Bit of a sloppy, isn't she_?" Laura's animalistic keen sense of hearing kicked in from what was being said on the other side of the café.

" _Well at least she's finishing whatever she gets, just leave her alone and tend to her when needed."_

" _She comes in every other Wednesday without her parents."_

" _Can we please just mind our business, remember what Karen always taught us. That we welcome whoever, Human or Omnic, and their personal life are no concern to us_."

Laura's nostrils flared with annoyance. She hated how the staff always talked behind her back. But then again, if she reacted badly it would not look well for them or her. So, it was best to just ignore them and never look for trouble. Unless of course the situation were to turn into one where they tried to manhandle her, rotten guards. Feeling as though she was done and no longer feeling comfortable being where she was, Laura chugged the rest of her milk and set the now empty bowl aside with her discarded plates. She waited patiently for the ginger waitress to come and collect her plates while also checking to see if all food had been consumed.

It was.

"Have a good Morning Miss."

Laura gave a confirmed nod and strapped her pack to leave while moving the curtains aside. Desperate to get out of the café, the girl hustled to the doors and ignored the typical stares she got. Now that she found herself down the hall, she pondered in thought. Just what should she do today? In the city that never sleeps it was kind of impossible to have done everything even after living in it for a few years. To pass the time Laura strolled through the lobby with her hands on her straps, her boots being the only thing making noise since the place was empty. Should she go back to her room and just kill time like she did sometimes? Should she just sit back and watch her favorite shows until she decided she had enough?

No way Jose. That was flat out boring, besides, she didn't want to finish the Simpsons just yet since she was now getting to the seasons where the show lost its touch.

But then there it was, the pamphlet that caught her attention on one of the oversized coffee tables. She picked it up and read it.

"Come this Wednesday, see the one and only Lúcio! Times Square Plaza, No Admission! No Entry fee! N.Y.C.P.D. surveillance! Enjoy! Dance!"

Laura nearly squealed with joy, how could she not have known about this? A chance to see Lúcio, the infamous DJ in the flesh, was every music lover's dream. Then she thought, why was she still here? She had a free concert presentation to get to.

Turning on her heal, the girl dashed for the exit/entrance double doors and broke into a run on the sidewalk. This went on for a while before Laura turned into the same alley way from last night, just waiting for the anticipation of free running on the rooftops once again.

* * *

 **Times square Plaza**

"Come on, lets bring it together!" the Brazilian yelled into the mic and over thousands if not the whole city population screamed their lungs out. Citizens crowded the streets, the Jumbotrons were live and running, people of all races were together with their families and Omnics. The scene was a day to remember, not to mention it would go down in history according to the Holonet as one of the largest population reunions every. In front of the renovated One times Square building, was an advanced stage hosted by none other than the man from Rio de Janeiro. He stood on a platform, ten feet off the ground surrounded by a steel plated fence and twenty police officers who were on the alert but also listening to the music. Their heads bobbing no doubt. It felt great for him to be out in public once again. To show his fans that his talent could still influence the people who were going through tough times. To demonstrate that even though things didn't seem well, being together is what really mattered and helping each other pull through. For those who couldn't see him had nothing to worry since his handsome features could be seen on every giant screen in the plaza and not just the news. Deep among the crowd closest to the stage was a small girl sporting Jeans with a matching Jacket. Her green backpack secured so nobody would take it. Laura shook her body to a steady rhythm while adjusting her shades that laid atop her head. The fun was in the air and not a trouble to worry about. Despite being here for two hours, Laura's appetite had called upon her and the child purchased a Hotdog from a vendor selling among the citizens.

"Alright Ladies, Gentlemen and all Omnics alike…here's one that'll send you back to the early 2000's!" the tune then switched and when the music started again the crowd began with their loud " _OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ 's".

The adrenaline was building for Sporty-O-Let me hit it. At this point Laura chowed down her Hotdog due to the beat pounding on her metallic bones and her legs began to swivel more than they should. It was then that someone in the crowd noticed Laura's unintended attempt to start a circle and he tapped on his nearby buddies to help him out, soon followed by a sea of random civilians.

" _Hit it girl!"_ they yelled.

" _Hit it girl!"_ people began to part to form a circle.

" _Hit it girl!"_ the more they said it, the faster the music played, and the quicker Laura moved. After multiple times of the same phrase being repeated, the beat dropped.

"DROP IT." thanks to her advanced agility, Laura broke out the Windmill move she had seen many times on her T.V. but had to finish after a few spins due to her backpack being squished constantly. She used her momentum to instead spin out of the move to start twisting in circles with a balanced hand. When she now knew that people were staring at her, she didn't even muster the courage to show her displeasure. Instead, the Mutant regained her posture after a backflip, gave a bow, and retreated into the crowd. Being grateful that others started getting into the circle and forgetting she was even there.

It was easy for Laura to avoid tune thrilled people as she adjusted her shades for the umpteenth time, after squeezing between legs and waists the girl's foot caught a curb at the edge of a street and her head hit one of the police cars that had been stationed. Now normally this was the part where she just got up and shook off her rare occasion of being a Klutz, but this time it was different.

The car alarm went off, sending those surrounding it into a frenzy. Laura simply turned her back and stood closer to the people that were wild around it. The Officers, two Hispanic brawn built men, that must've been the ones issued the transporter began to yell and tell everybody to step away from it. Laura still had her back turned but with her ear twitching, she could make out what they were saying over the loud sounds.

"Can you believe it?"

"Just get in the car." And when they did, Laura could still hear them.

" _We should be lucky these idiots triggered the car, now let's get to where we need to go."_

" _Once we reach the dock, Crawford is going to tell us what to do…..then after that…..Boom_."

That word caught Laura's attention. Boom. What did they mean by that? It was strange enough as she pondered already.

" _Hope we get to see what the crowd looks like after the pipelines set them all to flames."_

" _As long as Talon provides for our services its none of my concern_."

The Mutant's eyes widened behind her shades, they were not what they appeared to be. They were planning a massive killing. Their uniforms were all a disguise. The sound of the engine coming to life roared out loud and the people began to move out of the packed lane for the transporter to slowly steer in the direction it was heading too. The paranoia was increasing in Laura's brain as the car was leaving her sight. She was now the only thing that stood out in the crowd like a sore thumb.

Boom, flames, Talon? This wasn't good.

She was now the only one at the concert to comprehend that thousands upon thousands of lives were in potential danger. Was going to the authorities a brilliant idea? No. She didn't even know now who was real or a fraud. Ratting herself out could only lead to other bad things. But something dark was brewing up, and Laura didn't like it. The girl now abandoned all signs of decency and began to push her way past people to follow the disappearing trail. Some yelped out loud while others just shrugged off her rude gestures. Soon the Mutant inhaled deeply, and she hustled to the more less populated areas when the transporter began to pick up speed. She was inhaling, not because to catch her breath, but to imprint the smell of motor oil and cheep cigars off one of the "Officers" on her nose.

She clenched her knuckles, but the claws didn't come out. The Wolverine was howling in her ear.

Boom, flames, Talon? This wasn't good, and The Wolverine was growling within her. The Mutant did what she did best, and vanished into an alley, the scraping of metal echoed in the wake.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and see you guys later, still open to ideas and I'll do my best for you 10 followers. If you all wondered about the sentences with the characters speaking their native tongue, then here you go.**

 _ **Mein Sch**_ _ **ö**_ _ **ne Seele**_ **-My Beautiful Soul.**

 _ **Habibi**_ **\- My Love, Dear, love.**

 _ **Mama**_ **\- Mama.**

 _ **Baba**_ **\- Daddy.**

 _ **Mein Lieber**_ **\- My Dear.**

 _ **Ven con Mam**_ _ **á**_ **\- Come to Mama.**

 _ **Leche por favor**_ **\- Milk please.**

 _ **Y quiz**_ _ **á**_ _ **s un tenedor y cuchillo tambi**_ _ **én**_ **\- And perhaps a fork and a knife too.**

 _ **Solo quiero leche para tomar**_ **\- I just want some milk to drink.**


End file.
